


A Rush Job

by Iocane



Series: Neckless Nines [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, M/M, Nines and his Big Stiff Collar, Nines is missing some vital parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY BUT THEN IT WAS SAD.So I was looking at pictures of RK900 for reasons.  And that big collar o' his got me thinking ... What if it held his head up?So yeah, crack but it got sad, but it's not sad-sad, Nines is just having feelings.





	A Rush Job

His creators called him RK900.

His predecessor called him brother.

His partner called him many things.  Tin can.  Nines.  Baby.

He called himself incomplete.

They thought him strong, resilient, clever, and brave.  And he was all of those things.  They also believed him to be whole, which he was not.

Even Detective Reed didn't know how incomplete he was.  Whenever intimacy arose between them, Nines was able to distract him, intensify the human's pleasure until he achieved orgasm, followed quickly by somnolence. 

Nines' jacket with its stiff high collar hid his secret, and hid it well.  

His partner asleep in the other room, Nines stood before the bathroom mirror, and carefully undid his collar.  At a key moment, he reached back, gripping the short hair he'd been programmed with, to keep his head from falling forward.  With the collar off his shame was revealed.  An unknown side effect of CyberLife's collapse in the wake of the revolution.  

RK900 had no neck, only a collection of wires and faux muscles gathered in a series of bands.  He could turn his head this way and that, so long as his collar supported it.  

Nines carefully replaced his collar, adjusting his clothes so they looked as tidy as they always did.  Only then did he return to a bedroom he shared to gaze at a bed he did not.  His kind didn't need sleep, but he knew many who had human lovers pretended.  HIs brother did.  

Nines couldn't risk it.  If Gavin jostled him in the night, or even got overly curious about 'that fucking collar,' then he would learn of Nines' shame.  A relationship that he had come to treasure would be over, and all because Nines was a rush job.


End file.
